Les insomnies, inconvénients ou avantages
by Coriakine
Summary: Nami n'a jamais eu d'insomnie et pourtant aujourd'hui elle n'arrrive pas à dormir. Alors elle décide de sortir sur le pont seulement elle ne s'attend pas à trouver une autre personne sur le pont...LuNa


Les insomnies, inconvénients ou avantages.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois, la 46ème selon elle. Bien que son lit soit confortable, qu'elle soit complètement exténuée elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais fait d'insomnie auparavant, seulement il y a un début à tout. Au bout d'une heure de cette « mascarade » elle décida de sortir sur le pont, peut être que l'air marin aurait l'effet du somnifère.

C'est un tas de couvertures qui apparut sur le pont, emmitouflée jusqu'à yeux elle s'avança à pas lents vers le bastingage. C'était un jour de pleine lune, celle-ci éclairait si bien que l'on se croyait en plein jour. La couverture glissa peut à peut et elle fut saisis de légers frissons mais ne remonta pas les couvertures pour autant. La jeune fille s'accouda au bastingage et respira à plein poumon cet air qui lui semblait si différent de celui du jour. Elle resta là quelques instants, à scruter le noir si profond mais si énigmatique de la nuit.

Maintenant, elle avait abandonné tout espoir de dormir cette nuit. Alors, pourquoi ne pas se dégourdir les jambes. Laissant là les couvertures elle se dirigea vers la proue, tel un chat aucun son ne provenait de ses pas. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit, de dos certes mais aucun doute n'était possible sur son identité. Cette posture, ce regard au loin, ce chapeau: Luffy. Bizarre, il a toujours eu un sommeil de pierre. Qui sait c'est peut-être une épidémie d'insomnie.

–Luffy?

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée.

–Nami? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

–Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit elle en baissant les yeux.

–Idem.

–Et c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive?

–Euh... Je crois que oui et toi?

–Oui, c'est bizarre!

–Qu'est ce qui est bizarre?

–Et bien le fait que nous n'arrivions pas à dormir et ce en même temps.

–Coïncidence.

–Tu connais ce mot là toi!

–La preuve!

Un silence s'installa entre nos deux comparses, seulement entrecoupé du bruit des vagues frottant sur la coque du bateau. Ils étaient bien, tout simplement goûtant chacun à un calme peu commun sur le navire. Nami voulu s'installer à côté de Luffy, malgré le peu de place qu'offrait la tête de bélier. Seulement n'étant pas d'une nature très acrobate notre Nami nationale glissa sur une partie du bois que l'eau n'avait pas épargné, la pauvre navigatrice se retrouva précipitée dans les eaux lorsqu'un bras vint entourer sa taille. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Luffy (ben oui vous croyez qu'il appartient à qui ce bras ^^) la positionna à la place qu'elle convoitait quelques instants avant sa chute.

–Merci Luffy.

–Nami ça va pas?

En effet, bien qu'elle n'est pas été trempée elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle avait vécu des choses plus horrible les unes que les autres et pourtant elle n'avait jamais craqué ( à une ou deux exceptions prés !! ). Et là, à cause d'une petite chute elle pleurait comme une gamine. Elle s'en voulait, de se montrer aussi faible devant son capitaine. Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses pleurs.

–Nami qu'est ce que tu as je t'ai fais mal?

–N-non, réussit-elle à articuler.

–Mais alors pourquoi tu pleures?

–S-ais pas!!

C'est alors qu'elle se sentit attirée contre le torse de son capitaine. Il referma ses bras autour de corps frêle de la jeune fille, et la berça. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Nami cessent.

–Luffy?

–Hum?

–Désolée, murmura t-elle.

–Je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais t'excuser!

–Je suis faible, je vient de pleurer sans aucune raison valable.

–Mais bien sûr que tu as une raison valable, même deux.

–???

–Oui, ton insomnie et le choc de la chute. Je trouva ça assez éprouvant, surtout après la semaine que l'on vient de passer ( = 5 tempêtes, 2 abordages ennemis et 7 batailles.)

–Merci! Dit-elle en se détachant de son capitaine pour lui sourire

–Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, répliqua t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu son capitaine parler aussi bien. Son sourire la captivait. Luffy pivota son visage pour qu'il soit face à la mer. Comme il ne la regardait plus elle le dévisagea à son aise. Depuis quand était-il devenu si mature? Si séduisant... Oulà que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi, ne pouvait t'elle détourner son regard des courbes de son visage? Pourquoi voulait-elle rester dans ses bras? Pourquoi son cœur battait- il si vite et quelle est cette sensation dans son ventre? Elle n'avait jamais rien sentit de comparable auparavant. Oh non, ce ne pouvait être ça!! Non c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait décemment être amoureuse de son capitaine! Si, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Un jour Belmer lui avait dit « L'amour c'est comme un papillon il vient se poser sur toi quand tu ne t'y attend pas » . C'était exactement son cas. A ce moment même, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle éprouvait de l'amour pour Luffy. Quand elle y repense, depuis combien de temps en est-elle amoureuse? Un certain temps en tout cas. Une seule ombre au tableau : et lui qu'en retournait-il de ses sentiments? Sa décision était prise.

–Luffy?

–Oui?

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, et ouvrit des grands yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Nami se collées aux siennes. Nami se retira après une brève pression. Elle était rouge de honte. Luffy, lui était toujours dans la même position c'est à dire yeux écarquillés, et serrant toujours Nami dans ses bras.

–D-ésol-ée!

Aucune réponse ne parvient de la part de Luffy. N'osant pas le regarder, elle gardait la tête baissée.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du capitaine du Sunny. Croyant l'avoir blessé elle commença à se dégager de son étreinte. Lorsqu'il lui prit le menton, et lui donna à son tour un baiser. Cette fois se fut Nami qui écarquilla les yeux. Mais les ferma bien vite en intensifiant leur baiser. Il devient de plus en plus passionné à tel point qu'ils tombèrent sur le pont du bateau.

–Oups desolé.

–Non c'est moi! Je... je...

–Tu?

–Je crois que je t'aime, murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

–Tu crois?

–Non j'en suis sûr!

–Alors moi aussi j'en suis sûr!

Alors qu'ils allaient de nouveau s'embrasser, ils entendirent un bruit provenir de la porte menant au pont.

–Vite, cachons-nous!!

Collés l'un à l'autre, derrière la mat, ils virent Zorro sortir sur le pont. Il fit quelque pas.

–Oh non! Chuchota Nami.

–Qui y a t-il?

–J' ai oublié les couvertures.

Mais déjà Zorro repartait dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas remarqué les couvertures entassées à coté du bastingage.

–On a eu chaud, souffla Nami.

–Ouais! ... Où en était-on?

–Hahaha! Rigola t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

Après une minute d' apnée, Luffy montra de grands signes de fatigue. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait mis fin au baisser. En effet un bâillement de la part de Luffy l'interrompit.

–Charmant!!

–Désolé, Nami mais je crois bien que mon insomnie est finie.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Nami se rendit compte qu' elle aussi ne tenait pratiquement plus sur ses pieds.

-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, proposa Luffy.

-Moui, répondit Nami pas réellement ravi à l'idée de le quitter. Attend j'ai une idée!

Elle parti chercher, les couvertures et revient vers son « petit ami ».

–Je veux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ( en tout bien tout honneur ^^)

–Dehors?

–Ben, oui nigaud!

C'est tout naturellement que Luffy s'assit contre le bastingage, Nami à ses côtés, pour s'endormir tous deux très vites. Demain ils seraient certainement réveillés par les beuglements de Sanji, qui les découvriraient ainsi enlacés. Mais pour le moment c'est le cadet de leurs soucis, ils étaient ensemble c'est tout.

–


End file.
